My valentine dream
by rinlenlover02
Summary: Rin ingin memberikan coklat ke Len! Tapi lihat level : Rin gadis yg sangat biasa. Sedang kan Len adalah seorang artis popular disekolahnya bahkan sejepang. Rin gadis yg tergolong ehembodohehem. Sedangkan Len sangatlah pintar. Wajah Rin biasa aja bisa dibilang tomboy. Sedangkan Len sangat ganteng nan matahari # plakk #. Gimana tuh dia ngasih coklat? Ditambah sikap Rin yg…


**My valentine dream**

**Yay Fic valentine! Yg pastinya sangat terlambat hahahah # ketawa persikot # ehem, lupakan yg tadi. Any way ini fic khusus valentine walaupun sangat terlambat hehehe. **

**Mikitsu : ah…. Bikin fic baru lagi… terus nasib fic Vocaloid : past to the future dan fic Love in cake itu?**

**Kiiro : yeh. Vocaloid : past to the future itu tetap lanjut kok. Kalau fic Love in cake itu tergantung Aiko, kami masih ngerjakan tuh.**

**Mikitsu : ya udah deh, tapi cepat dong munculin aku di fic Vocaloid : past to the future. Masa namaku aja sih!**

**Kiiro : wah kan masih mending. Tuh liat Hikaru dia belum muncul biasa aja tuh**

**Hikaru : Betul tuh! Contoh nya diriku ini yg bagus ini hehehehe**

**Haruna : huh…. Halo semua! kalian sedang bersama the KY dan Author nya, kami akan memulai cerita, dimohon abaikan 3 orang tak tau apa keberadaannya #berkata dengan wajah polos dan tidak peka sama sekali #. Happy reading~~**

**3 orang yg di abaikan : # pundung # **

**.**

**Summary: Rin ingin memberikan coklat ke Len! Tapi lihat level :** **Rin gadis yg sangat biasa. Sedang kan Len adalah seorang artis popular disekolahnya bahkan sejepang. Rin gadis yg tergolong ehembodohehem. Sedangkan Len sangatlah pintar. Wajah Rin biasa aja bisa dibilang tomboy. Sedangkan Len sangat ganteng nan matahari # plakk #. Gimana tuh dia ngasih coklat? Ditambah sikap Rin yg…**

**Rated: T+**

**Genre:Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: abal, gaje, bahasa campur, humor garing. EYDnya bisa kacau bisa tidak # plakk #**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Kaltim (?), Tainaka Ritsu bukan punya Kiiro. Itu punya Crypton future media dan Yamaha, Indonesia (?), K-on**

**Is all Rin POv! Kecuali Normal POV**

**Happy reading minna!**

**Normal POV**

Kalian tau hari valentine? Tak perlu ditanya, semua orang pasti tau. Karna itu adalah hari paling bagus untuk bercinta, menyatakan perasaan, terutama memberi coklat pada orang yg disuka! ( meskipun itu sama saja dengan menyatakan perasaan # dihajar # ) tapi kalau kita mau memberi coklat pada orang yg levelnya **beda **banget sama kita. Yah kalian tau? Ini terjadi pada seseorang gadis yg benar - benar jauh level sama dengan gadis itu

Dia seorang gadis yg sangat biasa. Sedang kan sang orang itu adalah seorang artis popular disekolahnya bahkan sejepang. Dia gadis yg tergolong ehembodohehem. Sedangkan orang itu sangatlah pintar. Wajah gadis itu biasa aja. Sedangkan orang itu sangat ganteng nan matahari # plakk #.

Pokoknya sang pujaan hati gadis itu sangat sempurna. Sedangkan gadis itu? Dia itu biasa aja, tidak pintar, pelupa,polos, ceroboh, sering di ejek wajah pas – pasan. Sering dibilang harapan untuk gadis itu buat jadian dengan sang cowok sangat tipis. Padahal biar cewek itu mau lebih pede sedikit, pasti dia manis loh. Dia sebenarnya sedikit tomboy, pemarah dan suka hajar orang itu menambah poin tipisnya harapannya….. mau tau cerita? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget (#dikeroyok reader # Reader : udah mulai aja! ) oke oke. Tetap saksikan di silet # di bom reader # oh salah maaf salah simak di bawah ini ~~ # di tendang satu – satu oleh reader # Reader : ini Fic atau apa sih?

**Rin POV**

Hai semua Kagami Rin disini! Umur 16 dan kelas 2 SMA, Kalian sudah tau kan. Ngomong – ngomong ciri – ciri gadis diatas yg dibilang Bakauthor yg tak ada bagusnya Kiiro ( Kiiro : #pundung# ) itu adalah….. ciri – ciriku, gadis biasa aja yg banyak kekurangannya ( bukan kekurangan ekonomi loh :P). Tidak terkenal tapi mengerikan ehehehhe.

Dan juga, cowok sempurna nan matahari itu ciri – ciri senpai ku, Kagamine Len yg sangat keren, kece, pintar, gagah, mempesona nya cetar membahana badai setinggi langit ke 7 #plakk# oke itu berlebihan

Kalian Tanya aku suka padanya? Oh kayaknya itu sama seperti fans Len- senpai yg tiap hari mengila padanya tapi agak berbeda padaku yg agak pemalu sih. Dia itu sangat perfect! Walaupun aku tau, tak ada harapan buat dekatin dia, tapi tak tau mengapa perasaan ku ini tak bisa berubah. Dengan ngoleksi majalah, poster, foto, lagu, dan filmnya saja sudah cukup buatku. Tapi kalian tau? kali ini beda , aku berniat….

"Rin! Ngapain kamu bengong disana kayak mayat bediri yg habis keinjek hulk (?) gitu? Ayo ke kantin, nanti penuh lagi!" Teriak salah satu temen ku Miku gadis 'imut' yg suaranya Cempreng kalau teriak yg anehnya kalau nyanyi suaranya bagus.

"Eh? Wah iya! Maaf aku bengong" ujarku sambil menarik Miku dan melesat ala in human. Aku tak mau ketinggalan roti dan ice cream jeruk yg bisa jadi dilahab habis oleh murid – murid rakus yg haus roti dan ice cream (?)

Sesampai di Kaltim eh salah! Kantin! Aku langsung ngacir menyerbu Roti dan ice cream jeruk yg pasti langsung Mem buat sang mbak Kaltim eh salah! Kantin terlepeh – lepeh (?) sambil bilang ' MAMAK! AYAM LEWAT KEINJEK PAKLE BAKSO JATOH KE SELOKAN (?) AYAM AYAM!' melihatku yg dengan datang tiba – tiba dengan wajah bak iblis yg belum makan 1000 hari # plakk dan bagusnya bikin orang yg mengantri minggir dengan bagusnya. Hohoho bagus kan?

Miku? Dia langsung duduk karna ternyata dia udah ambil makan duluan. Jadi tinggal aku aja yg belum ada makanan. Masa minta sama dia, kayak pengemis kesasar (?) dah aku. Enggak lucu banget !

Setelah 'insiden' tadi, aku langsung berjalan dengan santai ke meja tempat teman – temanku berada. Yo, pastinya ada Miku, Gumi, Haku,Teto, Miki, Dan Ruko. Teman – teman yg enggak ada warasnya sama sekali.

Segera aku duduk di kursi paling ujung. Yah karna disitu aja yg kosong, masa dilantai? Enggak keren banget dah!

Ruko yg melihat ku baru nyampe langsung ngoceh

"Eh, Rin baru nongol juga kau, habis bikin mbak kantin latah lagi ya?" ujar Ruko dengan seringai. Hoho aku memang sering bikin mbak kaltim eh salah! Mbak kantin latah. Yg kayak tadi itu loh

"Hehe iya tau kau Ruko" ujar ku nyengir – nyengir enggak jelas

"Wah – wah jangan begitu terus Rin enggak bagus loh kalau gitu terus, kasihan bu kantinnya" ujar Miki sok nasihatin gitu. Mau jadi presiden dia kali? Siap aja setress sonoh!. Aku? Masih nyengir – nyegir enggak jelas hoho

" Hey Guys besok kan Valentine,aku mau bikin coklat, Kalian bikin coklat gak?" ujar Teto menarik perhatian kami semua

"Hem… coklat ya? Enggak tau, tapi kayaknya aku bikin aja deh" ujar Gumi yg makan sambil baca buku. Biasa orang kerajinan selain Miku

"Ah…. Coklat, mungkin aku akan bikin" ujar Haku pakai nada kalem gitu

" Oh…. Kalau coklat kan aku enggak bisa bikin. Tapi lihat – lihat keadaan lah siapa tau ada yg jual" ujar Ruko.

yah… dia kan memang enggak bisa masak. Coba pas pelajaran memasak, kan disuruh bikin omelet tuh. Nah dia bikin. Pas sensei nyobain, eh sensei itu malah guling – guling dan nari – nari enggak jelas sambil lompat – lompat katanya sih 3P. pedas, pahit, panas. Jadi bahaya. Kalau Ruko bikin, kasihan sang penerima nanti senasib tuh sama si sensei

"Pastinya! Kan aku mau ngasih keorang kucayang ~~ ahai ahai!" Seru Miki. Biasa sikap nya sering alay ! # Di tebas Miki #

"Aku juga pasti! Soalnya aku mau bikin coklat rasa negi!" seru Miku. Seketika kami ber6 agak merinding. Coklat rasa negi? Ada gak tuh? Dan juga pastinya enggak enak banget, kayaknya besok aku harus menghindar biar enggak dapat coklat nya

Setelah itu, mereka semua menatapku. Yah karna aku aja yg dari tadi yg belum jawab. Agak ragu sih jawab nya. Soalnya mereka dan reader belum tau rencanaku tentang valentine. Hanya aku, Author (?), dan tuhan yg tau # plakk#

"A – aku mau bikin coklat…. Untuk Len-senpai, kalian tau kan?" ujar ku agak gugup

Seketika mereka pada kicep. Yah kaliah tau kan masalah udah dijelaskan di atas. Hanya temen – temen ku yg tau tentang aku yg suka sama Len. Kan aku agak tertutup. Meskipun sikap ku itu agak mengerikan alias sadis

.

.

.

.

.

"APPAAAAA?"

"Hush diam! Nanti kedengaran orang, untung saja kaltim eh salah, kantin udah sepi. Kalau kedengaran bisa mati aku!" ujar ku dengan nada agak marah.

"Eh ah sorry aja Rin, tapi kamu serius nih?, enggak kejedot apa gitu? Oh apa kamu salah makan tadi pagi?" ujar Ruko yg sebenarnya men jleb gitu.'kurang hajar kamu Ruko nanti kubalas kau' pikirku dalam hati, Tapi aku stay cool aja dah

"Enggak Ruko, aku serius dua rius, enggak pakai bohong" ujar ku tegas, mantap, dan jelas mirip pak komanda gitu (?)

"Pikirin Rin, kau kan tau kalau kau sama dia itu beda jauh. Lagipula dia mau menerima coklatmu? Gimana ngasih nya? Yg ada kamu bikin malu dirimu sendiri! Lihat sikapmu, lihat penampilan mu!" seru Miki.

Sial, lagi – lagi dia berkata begitu. Tapi benar juga sih. Dengan sikap ku yg begini. Dengan penampilanku yg.. agak tomboy gitu. Yah penampilan ku mirip Tainaka Ritsu di K-on Cuma rambutku lebih panjang sepundak dan warna rambutku honeyblonde agak berantakan dan Poniku kuikat kesamping tidak dibando (biar enggak nutupin mata) . Seragam yg blazernya tidak dikancing. Benar – benar terlihat seperti gadis tomboy ( atau preman ingusan # di tending Rin dan Ritsu # ) padahal aku ini feminim loh

"Huh sial, kau benar. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan! Dia kan mau lulus. Jadi setidaknya aku mau sedikit memberinya sesuatu walaupun dia tak mengetahuinya daripada aku menyesal seumur hidup sampai jadi emak – emak (?)!" ujarku. Ya, aku udah bertekat, daripada dipendam Aku sudah siap sakit hati, itu lebih baik dari pada menyesal tidak berbuat sesuatu!

"Aku salut dengan tekatmu Rin, walaupun wajah mu pas – pasan. Penampilanmu kayak plagiat anime gitu. Aku mendukung!" seru Miku semangat. Ya aku tau kamu dukung aku tapi tidak bilang gitu juga kali menjleb tau!

"Ya, berterima kasih pada kalian para sahabat – sahabatku. Kalian pada mau bantu aku kan?" ujarku

"Yah Rin…. Dari dulu kami mau bantu kamu! Kami berusaha memberimu semangat lah, nyuruh kamu ganti penampilan dan sikap, tapi kan kamu sering gagal. Gimana kami mau bantu kamu? Ujar Gumi. dan ditanggapi anggukan lainnya.

Yah benar sih, meraka sudah nyuruh aku ngubah sikap dan penampilan tapi selalu gagal. Kayak kena kutukan atau santet (?) gitu. Ada aja yg bikin aku enggak bisa berubah.

"Huh! Yg kumaksud cara – cara ngasih ke dia besok itu loh. Kasih saran kek, tips kek, apa kek asal jangan saran ganti sikap dan penampilan kalian pada kan tau kalau aku enggak bisa" ujarku kesal

"oh Bilang dong Rin…. Nanti kita pikirin deh. untuk itu, kamu harus datang pagi. Tapi kamu kan harus ada coklatnya dulu. Kamu bikin atau Beli?" ujar Haku yg ku yakini, mungkin Cuma dia dan Gumi aja yg lebih 'lurus' dari kami. Kalau kami? 'miring' ber 5 #plakk# ( you now what I mean ? )

"emm… kayaknya bikin deh. Walaupun aku teledor dan pelupa. Gini – gini aku bisa kok! Enggak kayak Ruko yg masak pasti makananya selalu 3P (pedas, panas, pahit) !" seruku sambil membalas perkataan si Ruko tadi. Kulihat Ruko dibelakang ada pisau menancap kayak orang ter hina gitu. Hohoho mampu lo Ruko!

**Skip time!**

Setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung ngacir ke tempat toko special Coklat (Kiiro: ada enggak tuh? 0o0. Rin : kan kau yg tulis Thor! ) untuk beli bahan – bahan special coklat

Saat aku memilih – milih coklat, lagi – lagi penyakitku kampuh lagi! Oh itu bukan semacam penyakit orang sakit gitu atau apalah. Maksud penyakitku kampuh itu…..

**Lupa **

Yap, disaat seperti ini aku lupa bahan – bahan yg mau kubeli. Ckckck memalukan! Ah terpaksa aku menanyakan kepada gerombolan (?) anak gadis smp yg kebetulan kayaknya tujuan kami sama.

Saat aku mau berjalan kearah mereka, tak tau alasan nya aku terpelesat dan jatuh dengan enggak elitnya depan mereka. Uwah! Malu banget!

"e-eh senpai!, kau tak apa – apa?" ujar salah satu murid itu. Kenapa mereka manggil aku begitu? Oh aku lupa, kan aku masih pakai seragam ehehe

"hahaha aku tak apa – apa….. aku kesini mau Tanya sesuatu. Kalian tau bahan – bahan coklat? soalnya aku lupa" ujar ku pakai muka Polos . tentu aja setelah berdiri dan merapikan penampilan ku sebentar. Tak tau kenapa bisa karna tuh author( Reader : # lirik Kiiro meminta jawaban #. Kiiro: eh a- apa lagi?)

"pttf! Kok senpai enggak tau sih? Haha ini bahan bahan: bla bla bla (Kiiro: di ' bla bla bla' kan aja karna Kiiro malas nulis nya -w- # ditabok reader #) " ujar murid itu. Huh! Pakai mau ketawa lagi! Tambah malu ah! Oh tapi aku harus catat di notes ku( yg buku kecil ada gantungannya itu loh jadi bisa kayak kalung dan enak dibawa ) tuh nanti lupa lagi ehehe

Setelah selesai, aku langsung ke mbak kasur eh salah, mbak kasir untuk itu Aku langsung pergi tanpa mengetahui bahwa aku…

" eh mbak!, anda lupa membawa belanjaan anda! " seru Si mbak kasur eh salah lagi , mbak kasir sambil menunjukan belanjaanku yg tertinggal

"oh ya aku lupa! Gomennasai" ujarke sembari mengambil belanjaan ku kembali. Lalu nyengir enggak jelas. Si mbak kasur eh salah! Mbak kantin waduh ngaco maksudku mbak kasir hanya geleng – geleng harlem shake (?) karna kelakuan si kucing garong (?) aneh ku

Sesampai dirumah, aku langsung Kedapur untuk membuat coklat pastinya~~

Oh dan juga, kali ini aku tak akan lupa. Untung murid smp tadi juga memberi tau caranya, baguslah tadi aku catat di kertas ku. Dengan segera ku perikksa saku rokku dan….

**Hilang**

Alamak! Cacatan tadi hilang! Kemana kaburnya tuh?

Segera ku periksa semua kantong seragamku, tidak ada. Keperiksa kantong belanjaanku , tidak ada. Kukelilingi jalan – jalan yg kulewati pun juga tak ada, aduh! Gimana ini? Karna leherku keringatan, ku lap (?) pakai tanganku tuh. Eh? Tapi kok kayak ada kalung tapi terbuat dari benang ya?. Hmm kayaknya bukan kalung, mirip gantungan…. Jangan – jangan …..

.

.

.

.

"AH! TADIKAN KUCATAT DINOTES BUKAN DI KERTAS! KOK AKU BISA KEPIKIRAN AKU NYATATNYA DIKERTAS YA? CAPE – CAPE AJA AKU KELILING KALAU BEGINI JADINYA! " teriakku langsung sambil nendang – nendang dan mukul – mukul barang terdekat (?). Orang – orang disekeliling ku hanya sweatdrop dan jaga jarak takut kena amuk ku. Begini lah aku ~~

**Skip again ~~**

Aku kembali kerumah dengan wajah kusut setelah 'kejadian' tadi yg kuamukkan. Aku langsung kedapur, melanjutkan kegiatan yg tertunda tadi

Oh aku lupa memberi tau kenapa aku sendiri sekarang? Karna orang tua ku, Kagami Rinto dan Lenka lagi kerja cari duit yg baru pulang sore. Untuk Mem beri makan anak – anak nya yg kasihan ini #plakk# maaf itu berlebihan. Dan aku juga punya kakak, Kagami Seeu Yg sedang kuliah di Hokkaido (aku tinggal di Tokyo). Dan pulang bila liburan saja.

Dan kalian tau? Aku sering tinggal dirumah sendiri. Untung saja, walaupun sikap ku **sangat **tidak patut dikatakan bagus untuk seorang gadis menawan tapi aku ini mandiri ditambah akukan bisa jaga diri heheehe. Ada maling, hajar aja. Kan enggak repot. Oh back to the story

Aku mulai membuat coklat. Mencampur bahan nya dan mengaduk. Saat aku mau mengambil alat alat penbentuk (Kiiro : Kiiro lupa apa nama nya :P # Dilempar sampai ke tembok cina # ) . tak sengaja aku terpegang coklat panas. Karna terkejut aku tak sengaja terdorong hingga aku terjatuh mencium lantai(?).  
konyol nya itu…

Huh….. kok kayaknya hari ini kok aku sial banget ya. Huhuhu (KIiro : bukan kamu tiap hari sial Rin?. Rin : enak aja!)

Setelah hal konyol tadi, aku langsung melanjutkan kegiatanku tadi sampai selesai. Yap, selesai akhirnya…. Setelah banyak 'kejadian' aku berhasil .

"YESSS!" teriakku. Yg pastinya sangat nyaring bikin kaca kecut (?) sampai tetangga ku si pak mbah Taito (?) ikutan teriak ' BERISIK! ORANG LAGI NYATET ORANG JUGA!' dari rumah sebelah.

Tunggu. Nyantet? Jangan – jangan dia yg nyantet aku sampai enggak bisa berubah sikap dan penampilan. Waduh bahaya tuh! Oh tidak abaikan yg itu…

Oh ya kalian mau tau coklatku? Coklatnya tidak terlalu besar sih. Sedang lah bentuk nya bulat ditengah nya ada ukiran kunci F dan pisang disamping. Keren kan? Rin gituloh (Author & Reader : -_- ) rasanya? Sudah kucoba kok enak~~. Dibungkus dengan kertas kuning motif pisang ditambah pita oren. Biasa aja tapi keren! # plakk #

Dan kenapa aku tau kesukaan? Kan dia juga artis beken. Pas diwawancara, dia pernah ngumumin hal –hal kesukaan nya!, langsung aja tuh aku heboh sendiri mencatat apa kesukaan nya. Papa, mama, dan kakaku yg kebetulan sedang liburan itu Cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah gilaku. Hehe kalian tau kan sikapku, agak gila gitu

Kulirik jam ku : jam 8 malam,sepertinya kejadian tadi dan membuat coklat memakan waktu lama. hah… kayak nyapapa dan mama pulang telat deh… lebih baik aku Makan, mandi, terus langsung Tidur ah~~ enggak sabarnya hari esok~~

Setelah makan dan mandi. Segera aku langsung ke kasur yg empuk nan lembut. Mengeliat disana dulu sampai aku melompat dari kasur dan mendarat tepat didepan cermin ku.

Kulihat pantulan tubuhku dan wajah ku. Poni yg biasa kuikat atau ku bando kulepas membiar kan poniku tergerai bebas. Aku terlihat manis juga tapi sayang nya aku terlihat aneh…. Aku mengambil salah satu jepitan papaku yg baru sana aku colong dari kamar papa dan mama ( Karna aku enggak punya :P )

Dan mencoba memakainya. Ku jepit bagian kiri dan kanan baru kusisir sedikit Rambutku. Kulihat diriku ke cermin lagi, tidak buruk. Aku sempat heran kenapa bisa ya aku gagal ganti penampilan padahal aku sudah mecobanya berkali – kali tapi kenapa sekarang baru bagus ya?

Oh mungkin karna teman – teman tidak waras ku penyebabnya. Kalian tau sendirikan dari kami bertujuh Cuma Haku dan Gumi saja yg setidaknya normal. Yg lainnya uh….. tas bisa dideskripsikan….

"Ah! Mungkin besok aku kesekolah pakai gaya ini aja deh! Lumayan nih. Walaupun pakai jepitan papa yg ku malingin sih…" ujarku. Segera aku melompat lagi dan bagusnya mendarat pada kasurku lagi!

"Hem~~ semoga besok lebih baik" gumamku sebelum tertidur. Terlempar ke dunia mimpi. Is dead untuk sementara # plakk #

**Besoknya **(Lah, kok bahasa nya campur – campur ya? . Ah biar yg penting hepi! # ditendang # )

Aku berjalan dengan Riang kesekolah. Ah tak sabarnya memberikan coklat ke Len- senpai~~ apa tanggapan nya ya? Aih ku tak tau pokok nya cepat kesekolah dan berunding dengan teman – temanku yg nan gila bin tidak waras itu (?) hohoho

Dengan kecepatan 50000 KM/ jam ( Kiiro : gimana bisa tuh ), aku ber hasil sampai kekelasku. Dan bertemu teman – teman yg pasang muka tablo ( Tampang bloon ) melihat ku yg kekelas dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Untung hanya ada kami (aku, Miku, Haku, Gumi, Miki, Teto, Dan RuKo ) yg ada dikelas

"Wah Rin. Cepat banget kamu sampainya. Padahal 2 detik yg lalu baru aja kulihat kamu didepan gerbang sekolah. Eh sudah sekarang kamu udah nyampe. Hebat kau Rin" ujar Teto Riang sambil Lompat – lompat energik dekat papantulis sampai Rambut nya yg kayak Bor listrik itu nyangkut di papantulis, Teto malah terjatuh mecium papantulis (?) dan berguling – guling mengelilingi kelas

Semua orang yg ada dikelasku sweatdrop melihat Teto yg kena nasib sial. Oh kasian kamu Teto

"Ih Teto kalau lompat jangan Kayak Pocong habis nakutin orang dong. Tuh Liat Rambutmu Nyangkut" ujar Miki sok nasihatin seperti biasa. Ingat lo Miki. Lo bukan presiden!

"Hahaha hey kalian semua sudah bawa coklat?" ujar Miku

"Kami bawa!" ujar Kami serempak kecuali Ruko yg menjawab "tidak!"

"Eh Ruko, kamu tidak membawa coklat?" ujar Haku

" Emang kalian mau aku dituduh membuat orang lain sakit lagi? Kalian tau sendiri kalau aku memasak seperti apa" ujar Ruko sambil menghela nafas. Hehe tau juga dia (Kiiro: kasihan kau Ruko. Rook, cium dia!. Rook & Ruko : What! #blushing# )

"Hah! Kan bisa beli Ruko!" ujarku. Tapi aku tau jawabannya ….

"Malas" ah… sudah kuduga . aku Cuma pasang tampang #-U-#

"BTW, Rin, kami sudah memikirkan cara - cara yg akan kau lakukan untuk member ikancoklat pada Len-senpai" ujar Gumi

"Cara – cara?" tanyaku polos

"Yap, kubuat ada banyak. Siapa tau ada yg gagal" ujar Gumi sembari memberi sebuah kertas padaku.

Kulihat sebentar…

"Yess! Is show Time!" ujarku semangat. Sambil menyerigai sekeren - kerennya

.

.

.

.

"Err itu apa artinya Rin?" ujar Miku pasang muka tablo (tampang bloon)

GUBRAK!

"MIKKIIIIIII! Orang sudah berusaha keren –keren jangan rusak suasana!" teriakkku ke Miki

.

**Cara 1 : menaruh diloker Len – senpai**

oh.. ini oh cara pertama.. mudah! Masih pagi juga. Pasti bisa!

aku mengendap keloker Len-senpai, untung Haku menyarankan untuk datang pagi. Hehe jadi bisa naruh deh! Aku terus mengendap – ngendap sampai aku mengingat sesuatu…

Loker nya yg mana?

Ya ampun. Gimana nih? Karna bingung, aku melesat kembali kekelas. Dan teriak

"HUWE! Aku tak tau yg mana lokernya!" teriaku dengat sangat 'pelan' sampai kaca bergetar

Gubrak!

Semua Orang di kelasku yg tadi bersantai jatuh dengan gaya yg enggak elit ada yg terkurap, nungging (?), guling – guling (?), berebah, nyangku t(?) DLL. Sepertinya Author malas menjelaskannya # di keroyok Reader #

"RIN! KALAU KAMU PANIK ENGGAK USAK GITU JUGA KELES" teriak Ruko

"Kurang nyaring Rin" ujar Gumi tadi jatuh juga tapi langsung stay cool

"Tadi kamu bilang enggak tau lokernya ya Rin?" ujar Haku setelah berdiri

Aku hanya mengangguk – angguk petok (?)

"Kan setiap loker ada namanya" ujar Miku melanjut tentu saja setalah berdiri kembali

"Eh?"

10%

50%

100%

Bom meledak….. (?)

DUARR! (?) ('Dor' udah mainstearm )

"AAHHH IYA! AKU LUPA!" teriak ku langsung lari tempat loker lagi. Tanpa mengetahui, setelah aku teriak kayak bom meledak tadi semua teman – temanku tepar semua karna telinga mereka konslet (?)

Dengan segera ku hampiri tempat loker untuk anak 3, dan mencari nama ' Kagamine Len '. Setelah mendapat kan namanya yg ter tera segera hendak ku buka.

"Yess! Aku da-"

"KYAA! LEN-SAMA SUDAH DATANG!"

"UWAHH! LEN-KUN TERIMA LAH CINTAKU"

"LEN-SAMA TERIMALAH COKLATKU!"

Gawat! Len-senpai sudah datang! Ditambah FG nya juga lagi!

Dan berakhir gagal deh. Huh aku lelet. Aku hanya kembali ke kelas dengan muka lesu… sampai kelas memulai pelajaran

**Cara 1 : menaruh diloker Len – senpai : failed. P.S : karna Lelet**

**.**

**Cara 2 : Memberinya langsung mumpung istirahat( tidak sama – sama seperti cara pertama)**

Akh! Akhirnya istirahat juga! Aku tidak merasa lesu lagi, karna masih ada cara lain yg bisa kalian lihat diatas~~

Aku merapikan jepiran rambutku dan menyisir rambut ku sedikit sampai Rapi. Mempersiapkan diri

Oh maaf aku lupa memberi tau. Aku datang kesekolah dengan gaya itu ( Gaya Rin kagamine biasa hanya saja tidak memakai pita besar dikepalanya ) . tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun yg menyadarinya ya? Mungkin karna benar – benar enggak waras ya? Ah bodo amat yg penting hepi.

Dengan segera ku cari Len-senpai. Dimana pun kapanpun #plakk# oke itu berlebihan.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku menemukan Len-senpai sedang dikerumuni para gadis yg ingin memberi coklat.

"Len- senpai terima coklatku dong"

"Len-sama! Coklatku lebih baik dari pada miliknya. Terima saja punyaku"

"Enak saja! Coklat ku lebih baik. Punya mu? Masih dibawah kualitas~`"

"Ah~~ kalian semua kalah. Coklat ku lebih mewah dan lebih mewah dan lebih bagus"

Huh… mereka semua kekijilan! Kulihat Len- senpai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum menawannya dan berkata

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, ku terima semua kok" ujarnya lembut, ah Len-senpai kau sangat hot! Aku disini melting karna kau~~ di tambah kau sangat baik hati tak seperti cowok lainnya

Tapi … gimana aku ngasihnya. Aku lupa Tanya Gumi lagi. kalau ke kelas lagi mana sempat . kaltim eh salah Kantin…. Belum tentu. Dia kan kadang bawa bekal . aduh….. gimana nih?

"Sudah lah! Kau harus berani Rin! Kau sudah berjuang jangan di sia – siakan" ujarku pada diri sendiri. Mungkin orang yg melihatku akan bilang " ni orang ber bicara sama siapa ya?" dan "ni orang waras atau tidak sih? " tapi aku bodo amat lah

Segera aku berjalan kearah Len-senpai dan gadis – gadis yg mengelilinya dengan semangat. Tapi sayang karna aku terlalu ber semangat aku terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan gaya enggak elit, terkurap dengan kaki ter angkat untung saja coklatnya selamat

Seketika mereka (Len-senpai dan FGnya) menoleh ke arahku yg terjatuh dengan gaya enggak elit. Uwah! Malu nya!

Karna malu aku hanya menenggelamkan kepala ku dilantai dengan tangan ku (Rin : thor, bagaimana caranya aku seperti itu? . Kiiro : namanya juga fic jadi bebas dong # digeplak Reader # ) tapi….

"Um… gomen, daijoubo Ka?" eh? Suara itu….

Aku medongakkan kepalaku. Dan melihat **Len-senpai **berjongkok didepanku dengan wajah khawatir.

Blush!

Wajahku langsung memerah malu, dan mengatakan dengan gugup

"A- ku tak apa – apa kok! Hehe, sudah dulu ya senpai!" ujarku langsung pergi dari kesana dengan kecepatan 50000 KM/ jam alias in human. Aku malu! Kalau terlalu lama disana aku bisa pingsan sangking malunya. Itu kan enggak keren!

Tanpa kuketahui, Len-senpai tetap menatap ku yg berlari pergi dengan kecepatan tak terhingga. Sambil bergumam

"Kau menarik, seperti biasa"

.

.

.

"Hah.. hah" aku ter engah – engah setelah lari dekat kecepatan luar biasa sambil menahan malu.

Huh! Kenapa sih aku harus terpeleset segala? Didepan Len-senpai lagi, ih! Malu ditaruh dimana mukaku ini? ( Kiiro : masa enggak tau sih Rin? Dihati Len dong~~ . Rin : u- urusai! # blushing # )

"AHH! Kok aku lupa lupa ngasih ke Len- senpai ya? Aduh.. dapat kesempatan bagus malah disia –siakan! Tapi aku terpeleset juga… masa langsung ngasih coklat sih? Ternyata ada hikmah (?) nya juga aku ter peleset~~ aku kekaltim eh salah, ke kantin aja dulu ah!" ujar ku sembari berjalan ke kantin dengan santai. Tapi lagi – lagi….

KRINGG! SAAT NYA PELAJARAN KE 6! , IS TIME TO BEGIN THE SIXTH LESSON!, KRINGG! (itu bel sekolahnya Kiiro loh~~ )

"Sial! Karna tadi, aku tak sempat ke kaltim Eh salah! Ke kantin!. Mana aku lapar lagi! SIal banget sih aku Hari ini" amukku sambil menhentak – hentakkan kaki yg bikin gempa bumi (?). hampir saja aku mau mem bating coklatku. Tapi tak jadi karna nanti apa yg akan kukasih ke Len-senpai? Kan aku mau ngasih Coklat,

Segera aku kembali dengan wajah Lesu… dan memulai pelajaran. Aku harus coba lagi sepulang sekolah

**Cara 2 : Memberinya langsung mumpung istirahat( tidak sama seperti cara pertama) : failed. P.S : karna terpeleset**

**.**

**Cara 3 : Memberinya secara diam – diam**

Huh… ini Cara yg terakhir.. kurang semangat… tapi harus berjuang! Rin aku tak boleh menyerah!

Sepulang sekolah, semua club sekolah sedang aktif. Aku tak ikut club apa – apapun jadi bebas. Miku ikut Club menyanyi dan Music, Gumi ikut club menulis, Haku ikut club memasak, Miki ikut Club Koran dan majalah, Teto Ikut Dance, Dan Ruko ikut Club silat. Aku pernah diajak ikut club lari sih…. Tapi aku menolak karna aku tak terlalu suka.

Utamanya, Len- senpai ikut club Basket! jadi langsung ngacir aja aku ke lapangan sambil mengendap –ngendap kayak maling. Kuintip sebentar lewat semak – semak benular (?) dan kulihat-

Len-senpai bermain basket dengan kerennya. Dia terlihat gagah dengan seragam basketnya, gerakannya lincah membuat bertambah ah~ hot, Rambut nya yg honeyblonde itu tergerak –gerak, dan otot nya yg-, tunggu, kok aku jadi hentai gini ya? Ah! Abaikan itu!

Aku merangkak ( biar tidak ketahuan ) ke Kursi di pinggir lapangan, tempat para anggota club basket menaruh tas mereka. Dan aku langsung tau tas Len-senpai. Karna, ditasnya ada gantungan di resleteng tas nya ter tulis ' Kagamine Len '. Kayaknya keberuntungan kini menghampiriku.

Dengan segera aku merangkak tertempatnya. Dan baru saja aku mau menaruh coklat ku—

"Minna! Waktunya istirahat!" Teriak pelatih club ! Lagi –lagi aku gagal!

Karna panic, aku langsung merangkak cepat – cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan berlari ketika sudah jauh..

**Cara 3 : Memberinya secara diam – diam : failed.**

**.**

**Di sisi lain**

**Normal POV**

"Len, seperti biasa. Kau bermain bagus" ujar pelatih club basket sempari menepuk pundak Len

"Arigatou, pelatih" balas Len sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan ke tempat tasnya hendak ngambil botol air minum. Tapi matanya tertuju pada benda yg tergeletak disamping tasnya.

"Apa ini?" ujarnya nya sembari memungut benda itu Dan mengamatinya.

"Coklat?"

**Back to Rin side**

Rin sedang bersandar didinding dengan nafas terengah – engah. Dia habis berlari karna kejadian tadi

"huh… untung saja aku sempat berlari. Kalau tidak, uh bisa gawat" gumamnya. Dia terus bersandar disitu sampai menyadari sesuatu

"Mana coklatku?" Ujarnya. Sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan mengecek Tasnya. Tapi, coklatnya tidak juga ketemu

"Jangan – jangan tertinggal disana? Oh tidak! Aku harus mengambilnya!" serunya kemudian berlari lagi ke lapangan basket

Sesampai dilapangan basket, lapangan itu sudah sepi. Tak ada orang. Rin berjalan kesana sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kok bisa langsung sepi begini ya? Perasaan 20 menit yg lalu masih ramai. Ah bodo amat, yg penting aku harus mencari coklat itu!" ujarnya. Dia berlari pinggir lapangan tadi, tempat itu ternyata ada orang yg memakai seragam seperti Rin hanya saja dia memakai celana memakai jaket dengan menutup kepalanya ( Kiiro : Kiiro tak tau namanya ) sedang memegang coklat itu. Coklat Rin

Rin mengira, itu adalah orang yg kebetulan lewat dan menemukan Coklatnya. Jadi dia bisa memintanya kembali baik – baik

" Em… sumimasen, apakah kau yg menemukan coklat itu? Coklat itu milikku, jadi apakah bisa aku memintanya kembali" ujar Rin sopan. Iyalah dia kan juga di ajar tatakrama. Enggak mungkin lah nakal terus~~

Bisa kita lihat orang itu hanya terkikik geli, Rin melihatnya bingung.

"Memintanya kembali? Padahal pasti kau berniat memberikannya padaku kan?" ujar orang itu.

Rin mengerutkan alisnya, bingung .perasaan dia hanya berniat memberikan ke Len-senpai deh bukan dia, Tapi rasanya dia kenal suara itu. Hanya saja dia lupa. Dia berusaha mengingat – ngingat tapi tak bisa

"Hahaha kau lupa dengan suaraku bukan? Aduh Rinny . seperti biasa, kau selalu menarik dimataku" Ujar orang itu melepas penutup kepala. Dan memperlihatkan kepalanya

Mata Rin terbelalak melihat orang itu, Len sedang tersenyum manis terhadap nya. Saking kagetnya dia tak berkutik apa apapun. Dan hanya menatap Len dengan wajah memerah

"Rin? Kok diam? Terlalu kaget ya? Tak baik loh begitu terus" ujar Len sambil tersenyum lembut

Rin masih menatap Len hingga dia berkata

"Ka- kau benar – benar Kagamine Len itu kan? Yg selalu disebut perfect itu kan? Artis beken itu kan? Tanya Rin bertubi – tubi dengan nada gugup

" Semua pertanyaan mu benar Rinny. Kau sudah tau kan? Masa lupa lagi" ujar Len santai

"a- aku hanya tidak percaya… itu kau.. kau kan sangat beda dengan ku.. ke- kenapa kau tertarik padaku?" Tanya Rin gugup dan bergetar setengah Hidup (soalnya ' mati' udah mainstearm! XD # dilempar karna menggangu suasana # )

"hemm.. Rin kau tidak berbeda, kau sama sepertiku. Sama –sama manusia dan murid sekolah ini. Dan aku tertarik padamu karna.. kau orang nya menarik, meskipun kau ceroboh dan pelupa, tapi aku yakin kau pasti punya kelebihan. Dan wajahmu mekipun banyak yg bilang pas – passan karna kau terbilang tomboy, tapi menurutku kau manis kok. Hanya saja perbaiki sikap dan penampilan mu sedikit… Tapi hari ini aku melihatmu ganti penampil, kau tambah cantik loh! Asal kau tau dari dulu, aku selalu memperhatikan mu walaupun aku sibuk" ujar Len lembut

Rin hanya terdiam. Dia tak menyangka Hal – hal ini akan terjadi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata

"Aku benar – benar tak percaya…." guman Rin. Namun gumaman itu langsung didengar Len. Wajah Len kini tak bisa dideskripsikan

"ya ampun Rin, kau benar – benar tak percaya? Akan kubuktikan" ujar Len.

Len mengangkat dagu Rin, dan…

CUPP

Len mencium bibir Rin dengan Lembut. Rin terkaget sekaget – kagetnya. Mengetahui Len menciumnya. Tapi dia langsung membalas ciuman. Menikmati ciuman pertama nya dengan Len

Beberapa detik kemudian Len menjilat bibir bawah Rin. Dan langsung dibuka oleh Rin. Len langsung menelusuri Seluruh mulut Rin. Dan bermain dengan lidah Rin. Rin sedikit medesah saat Len terus memainkan lidahnya tanpa henti ( Kiiro: # blush# a- apa yg Kiiro tulis? 0/_/0 )sampai mereka terpaksa melepaskannya karna kekurangan oksigen. Menyisakan saliva mereka bertautan satu sama lain

Nafas Rin terengah – enggah (untuk ketiga kalinya mungkin) begitu juga dengan dengan Len langsung cepat pulih dan sempatnya berkata

"Aishiteru Rin" ujar Len sambil tersenyum

Mata Rin terbelalak sebentar. Tapi dia langsung memjawab

"Aishiteru mo Senpai!" ujar Rin Len berubah menjadi cemberut saat mendengar panggilannya ' senpai'

"Uh… Rin, jangan panggil senpai dong… panggil Len aja ya? Kita kan pacaran" ujar Len dengan tampang memelas

Rin langsung memerah dan berkata

" Ba- baiklah L- Len…" ujar Rin. Len langsung tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Pulang yuk" ujarnya

"eh? I- iya" balas Rin tersenyum canggung

Diperjalanan pulang, Rin seperti nengingat sesuatu. Dan langsung bertanya pada Len

"Sen- eh salah Len, bagaimana dengan coklatku tadi?" ujar Rin

"hem? Bukannya kau memberikannya padaku? Oh kau pasti bertanya apa aku menerima Coklatmu atau tidak kan? Sudah pasti kuterima lah" ujar Len riang. Lagi – lagi Rin memerah dan berkata

"Len hebat ya bisa tau… benar perfect" gumam Rin tapi kedengaran oleh Len

"Hehe Rinny juga hebat kok. Coklat buatan mu pasti enak~~ " ujar Len

"Te- tentu saja! Haha. Len kau tak ada jadwal apa gitu? Kayak syuting, rekaman , pemotretan" Tanya Rin

"Tidak ada, lagipula aku Libur hari. Dan jaketku ini menjadi penutupku biar aku tidak terlihat oleh fans ku. Kan aku maunya sama Rin. Bukan sama yg lain" ujar Len santai

"Bisa saja kau Len" jawab Rin sambil memerah

Wow kedua love bird itu romantic sekali! Ckckc. Dan sepertinya Rin tak mengetahui, Bahwa Len itu tadi bersifat ehempervertehem, ya… dia tak peka gitu ini belum end sama sekali kita simak di bawah ini!

**Omake**

Rin berjalan dengan santai kesekolahnya . kenapa tidak berlari Dengan kecepatan 50000 KM/ jam? Oh.. itu karna kejadian membahagiakan kemarin yg membuatnya sujud syukur 500 kali dalam semalam (?)

Sangking senangnya dia berteriak –teriak didalam kamar sampai tetangga Rin, si pak mbah Taito (?) ikut teriak ' Berisik! Mau santet Lagi kah?'

Tapi Rin enggak peduli, dan terus teriak, orang tua Rin saja sampai harus nyumbat telinga nya. Karna takut telinga akan konslet (?). tapi anehnya Rin tetap Vit di pagi harinya. Memang ajaib memang Rin Itu

Didepan sekolahnya ter dapat Teman – teman Rin sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

"Hai Semua!" seru Rin memanggil teman – temannya.

meraka serempak menoleh kearah Rin.

"Hey Rin! Bagaimana valentinemu kemarin. Cara yg kami buat kemarin berhasil?" ujar Miku.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Memasang ( pura –pura ) tampang sedih.

"Tidak ada yg berhasil…" ujar Rin pura – pura Lesu

Semua teman –teman Rin kaget.

"APA!" teriak Mereka serempak

"Bagaimana Bisa Rin?" ujar Gumi

" Yah ini bisa terjadi sepertinya kan sifat dan penampilan Rin yg err gimana ya?" ujar Ruko dengan nada mengejek

"Bukan begitu! karna…."

"Karna, Dia sudah terlanjur jadian denganku" sebuah suara memotong perkataan Rin.

Serempak ketujuh gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapat kan, Len sedang berdiri dengan santai meskipun di sekelilingnya ada saja FG yg Mengerumuninya. Namun mereka ter nganga (?) karna perkataan Len tadi

"Len…" ujar Rin

.

.

.

.

.

.

" APPAAA?" teriak semua penghuni sekolah dan orang – orang sekitar nya

Dan pagi itu, semua dipenuhi denagan kehebohan tentang Kagamine Len dan Kagami Rin yg jadian

**END**

**HOHOo endingnya hancur ya? Hehehe ini Fic terpanjang Kiiro loh. Enggak jangka bisa sepanjang ini hehehe. Sebenarnya, pas Bikin bagian yg ciuman itu, Kiiro agak err…. Gugup.. soalnya baru pertama kalinya Kiiro bikin yg begituan # Blush #. Kiiro haru Headbang 7 kali (?) baru bisa tenang hehehe abaikan itu.**

**Akhir kata! Mari kita Mencoblos (?) Fave, follow, dan Review # plakk# akan diperbolehkan dengan senang hari! Singkat nya RnR. Sekian dari kiiro!**

**Rinlenlover02**


End file.
